Sourire et Dynamite
by Kaori-same
Summary: Fier et orgueilleux, voilà deux mots qui pouvaient résumer une partie du caractère de l’italien. Quel drôle d’énergumène, quand même. Gokudera. - 8059 soft-


**Mot de l'auteur** : Ah ! Autre chose que du Death Note ! Omg où va le monde ? … Il FALLAIT que j'écrive du Reborn. Faut bien commencer quelque part donc c'est normal si c'est pas très psychique et juste niais. Me fallait juste coller ces deux-là ensemble parce qu'ils sont mariés quoi. Sans déc. XD Katekyo Hitman Reporn ! -cœur- Euh si y a des coquilles pardon, j'ai pas assez relu.

**Disclaimer :** Amano Akira est la déesse qui nous a pondus tous ces bishies et surtout mes deux mafieux préférés, j'ai nommé Gokudera et Yamamoto. ( et aussi les autres, Tsunaze et Reborn.)

**Warning **: 8059 for your soul. ( 80 Yamamoto, 59 Gokudera ) Garçon x Garçon.

**Music box** : « Yellow Moon » Akeboshi

8059

Un coucher de soleil tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Les rues japonaises en cette fin d'après-midi de printemps sortaient tout droit d'un épisode cliché d'un anime pour jeunes filles, sous cette lumière orangée et rosée presque irréelle et onirique qui se reflétait sur les parois blanches des maisons toutes identiques rangées les unes à côté des autres le long des rues de la ville. Des pétales de fleurs de cerisier voltigeaient au gré de la brise légère qui caressait les peaux des jeunes collégiens qui rentraient chez eux après une journée de labeur et d'entraînement sportif.  
Takeshi Yamamoto n'était pas plus fatigué que d'habitude. Il avait l'habitude d'utiliser son énergie jusqu'à la lie pour s'améliorer en base-ball. Tous les soirs, après les cours. Tous les jours. Sans jamais s'en lasser. Cette belle journée n'avait pas fait exception. Avoir une passion, c'était la clé pour avancer. Progresser sans arrêt, s'améliorer toujours, ne pas stagner. Avoir un but. Ce n'était pas pour le prestige, ni pour la gloire. C'était juste pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui sourire aux lèvres, en ayant l'impression d'avoir de nouveau accompli quelque chose.

Son sac sur l'épaule, il marchait tranquillement, une main dans la poche, le long de ces jolies ruelles parfumées et baignées de lueurs mordorées. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour mieux observer le ciel, et lui fit un sourire comme si l'astre et lui échangeaient une complicité amicale, comme si le soleil pouvait percevoir sa bonne humeur. Le sourire niais de Takeshi Yamamoto.  
Le grand brun ne se lassait pas de rire et de sourire à tout bout de champ. C'en était presque inhumain. Après sa petite période de déprime de laquelle Tsuna avait réussi à le sortir, il n'avait plus que rarement arboré l'expression triste que son ami aux grands yeux innocents et futur dixième parrain de la famille Vongola lui avait vu alors que le brun avait failli se laisser tomber du haut de Namimori. Quand il y repensait, Yamamoto savait qu'il avait été particulièrement bête ce jour-là. Il suffisait d'en rire, maintenant. Depuis, ce garçon populaire et sympathique n'avait cessé d'illuminer les journées de ses amis en les gratifiant d'un sourire chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. C'est qu'ils étaient tous tellement sérieux, tellement étranges et tellement hors du commun et imprévisibles, que pouvait-on bien faire d'autre que rire en les voyant ? Il marchait tranquillement, rien ne venant perturber son rythme paisible. Il savait qu'il devait aller aider son père, mais il n'était pas réellement pressé de rentrer.

Il repensa à ces dernières semaines et à tout ce qui s'était passé. Ces gens bizarres qui avaient fait leur apparition dans sa vie, après sa rencontre avec Tsuna, toute cette histoire complètement farfelue de mafia et de famille Vongola, et de « dixième du nom » que Gokudera ne cessait de répéter avec une voix à la limite du fanatisme religieux. Ah, Gokudera. Ce type-là était vraiment un de ceux qui l'étonnaient le plus. Le beau garçon rebelle, aux cheveux argentés, toujours armé de colliers, de bagues, de bracelets, de ceintures et de bâtons de dynamite en tous genre ne cessait de lui lancer des regards meurtriers. Comme si Yamamoto lui avait fait du mal. Comme si cette histoire de bras droit était sérieuse. Il en faisait une affaire d'état, franchement, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il exagère autant ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu, non ? Bah, peut-être que Gokudera n'aimait pas perdre, tout simplement. Non pas peut-être : c'était même sûr. Fier et orgueilleux, voilà deux mots qui pouvaient résumer une partie du caractère de l'italien. Quel drôle d'énergumène, quand même. Gokudera. Yamamoto sourit légèrement en pensant à la journée qu'il venait de passer.

« Oy, baseball freak !! »

La voix tranchante et insolente avait sortit le grand brun de sa rêverie. Il tourna un peu son visage étonné vers l'origine de l'injonction, derrière lui.

« Hey, Gokudera. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
Il lui lança un sourire sincère.

En face du joueur de baseball, sous la lumière du couchant, le bras droit du Juudaime avait l'air agressif, ses canines serrées autour d'un mégot de cigarette éteint, ses mains au fond des poches de son grand pantalon. Ses yeux flamboyants et flegmatiques reflétaient les lueurs dorées du ciel, lui donnant un air presque mystique et impressionnant. Cela fit sourire Yamamoto de plus belle.

« Me regarde pas avec cette tête d'abruti fini ! » siffla l'italien.

Le brun laissa échapper un rire, achevant de faire grincer des dents à son interlocuteur, avant de reprendre une expression un peu plus sérieuse.  
Autour d'eux, l'atmosphère s'était légèrement rafraîchie. Gokudera s'était emparé d'une cigarette neuve et l'avait déposée au coin de ses lèvres d'un geste habile, avant de l'allumer rapidement à l'aide de la petite flammèche dépassant de son briquet.  
Ils étaient face à face dans la rue vide, séparés de quelques mètres.

« Hayato, t'as l'air de m'en vouloir encore plus que d'habitude.  
- M'appelle pas par mon prénom. »

Le brun écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Ils se toisèrent pendant de longues minutes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Yamamoto en détournant les yeux pour fixer de nouveau l'horizon, le crépuscule étant particulièrement magnifique.

« J'en ai marre que tu me ridiculises devant tout le monde, enfoiré. »

Le brun tourna de nouveau la tête pour fixer les yeux verts de Gokudera. Les sourcils froncés du jeune manieur de pétards indiquaient le stade avancé de son énervement. Yamamoto avait l'habitude. Ca ne servait à rien d'entrer dans le cercle vicieux des colères de la bombe ambulante. Il se contenta de lui sourire. C'était la solution la plus rapide et qui demandait le moins de réflexion. Gokudera, les cheveux agités par la brise, serrait les poings. Takeshi soupira.

« J'avais pas vu qu'ils étaient tous là, je t'ai déjà dit que je m'excusais.  
- Et c'est justement parce que le dixième du nom était là que je n'ai pas pu t'exploser la cervelle !  
- Tu ferais pas ça de toutes façons ! fit Yamamoto en se mettant à rire.  
- On parie ? »

Gokudera avait déjà empoigné des bâtons de dynamites et les avait saisis entre ses doigts agiles, menaçant de les lancer sur le joueur de baseball à tout moment.  
Tout ça pour quoi ? Tout ça parce que cet après-midi là, Yamamoto n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'italien pour lui prouver qu'il tenait à lui. Par-delà les histoires de mafia, de famille, qui restaient pour le brun une espèce de jeu particulièrement drôle, ce qu'il avait compris de tout ça, c'était qu'il s'était attaché un peu plus que de raison à celui qui au contraire semblait le rejeter par pure fierté. Oh, ça ne lui faisait pas mal, à Yamamoto. Il savait qu'au fond, Gokudera ne le détestait pas. Qu'ils étaient même très amis. Une sorte de rivalité à sens unique complètement stupide issue de l'esprit torturé de ce Gokudera incompréhensible. Mais d'un côté, c'était ce caractère insaisissable et bizarre qui donnait tout son charme à ce rebelle d'italien, nah ?

Yamamoto était quelqu'un de foncièrement heureux de vivre et simple d'esprit. Il n'aimait pas se compliquer trop la vie. Il s'était attaché à Gokudera, il le lui avait montré, point. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, non ? Ca ne l'avait même pas marqué plus que ça, tant pour lui c'était presque normal. Ca avait été une belle journée, avec ou sans cet événement. Un simple contact entre des zones de peaux fragiles et roses, ce n'était pas la mer à boire… Gokudera avait vraiment le don d'exagérer.

« Allons, Gokudera, si j'avais su que ça te gênerais autant…  
- T'aurais pu t'en douter, abruti !!  
- Bah pourquoi ? »

Gokudera semblait à la limite de déchiqueter sauvagement ses bâtons de dynamite avec les dents. Yamamoto lui souriait. Le soleil commençait à se cacher derrière la ligne d'horizon, et la lumière orangée se transformait lentement en jolies lueurs bleues. La brise était froide. De la fumée s'élevait de façon presque provocante et mesquine de la cigarette de l'italien en rage, et son interlocuteur fourra ses mains dans ses poches en haussant les épaules.

« Tu t'es pas éloigné pourtant, cet après-midi… nan ? » lui fit le brun en souriant de toutes ses dents. Les joues de Gokudera prirent une teinte coquelicot qui pouvait traduire à la fois de la pudeur, de l'humiliation et de la colère.

« J'étais surpris, c'est tout !  
- Ah.  
- Tche…  
- Bah, c'est pas grave. Excuse-moi ! » soupira Yamamoto en se retournant pour rentrer chez lui. Gokudera fit un pas en avant, et Takeshi se retourna un peu.

« Oui ?  
- T'enfuis pas, je t'ai dit que j'allais t'exploser la tête, saloperie !!…  
- Pour un pauvre baiser volé ?  
- LA FERME ! Tu pourrais pas faire l'effort de…de…d'avoir honte ?!  
- Pourquoi ? J'avais envie, je l'ai fait, c'est tout, j'ai pas à en avoir honte, non ? fit le brun en haussant les épaules.  
- TU M'AS PAS DEMANDE MON AVIS !! Devant tout le monde !! Enfoiré !!  
- Ca aurait changé quelque chose si on était en privé et que je t'avais demandé ?  
- J'aurais pas eu honte et je t'aurais mis mon poing dans la tête !  
- Pas la peine d'être aussi violent, tu sais ! » sourit Yamamoto. Il s'approcha lentement de son interlocuteur qui fronça les sourcils.

La nuit était tombée. Les ruelles japonaises avait pris un air presque lugubre sous les étoiles, comme si la ville avait été fantôme. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues, et les voitures les plus tardives roulaient si lentement qu'on ne le entendait presque pas au loin. Seuls les flashes de leurs phares troublaient la tranquillité de la nuit et de la semi obscurité. Les étoiles commençaient une à une à faire leur apparition sur le tapis bleu foncé des cieux.

Les lèvres avaient le goût de cigarette.  
L'étreinte était presque sauvage. Les corps fatigués de la longue journée étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, collés par une tendresse agressive.  
Au beau milieu de la rue et de la nuit, deux adolescents de la mafia s'embrassaient sans vraiment réfléchir.

Lorsque Gokudera en eut assez du contact, il repoussa brusquement Yamamoto.  
Celui-ci lui sourit.

« T'as mis longtemps avant de m'envoyer balader, je trouve. Pourtant j'ai pas demandé ton avis ! » Il s'était mis à rire joyeusement.

Gokudera lui avait enfoncé un bâton de dynamite dans la bouche et semblait tenter d'étouffer le joueur de baseball avec.

Orgueilleux, fier, et incompréhensible. Quel drôle d'énergumène, ce Gokudera, quand même. Yamamoto rentra chez lui avec un sourire encore plus large que d'habitude. Mais comme il était deux heures du matin, personne ne s'en rendit compte.

8059

**Mot de la fin** : Comme pour ma première fic Death Note, je sais que bientôt je me dirai « omg, c'est moi qui ai écrit cette nullité OOC ? » Mais pour l'instant je peux pas encore pondre grand chose de mieux x'D Vivement que je m'achète tous les tomes pour les manger à loisir ! -groupie groupie-  
Si vous reviewez je serai aux anges ! n.n  
Le fandom n'est pas encore assez large TT


End file.
